metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter (Ranger)
Hunter or Хантер in russian, is a Ranger and an assassin, he is one of the higher ranking Rangers of the group. Hunter's Mission He is the person who is trying to counter the threats that could be dangerous enough to destroy the complete Metro system. Telepathic mutants trying to attack VDNH have drawn his attention. His arrival sets into motion the storyline of the Metro 2033 game. At the end of the level after the prologue He goes after the Dark Ones that attack the station. He tells Artyom that if he is not back by morning, to take his dogtags to Miller in Polis and tell him what had happened to him. He does not return, and as such, The Player's quest begins. Also, Hunter's fate is uncertain. He may have died, but he may have been taken in by the Dark Ones. However, this is only speculation. Hunter might not have died as he is the main character of Metro 2033. Artyom's visions Hunter is seen a couple of times in Artyom's visions. He can be seen gunning down a Dark One that pushes him down, during the mission Chase, after Artyom collides with its Ghost. This means Hunter likely killed it while entering/leaving Exhibition, and it is infinitely reliving its final moments. Being a Ghost and still able to create telepathic visions for Artyom to see shows how powerful the Dark Ones telepathic abilities are, able to still be aware and project themselves in visions, even when dead and in limbo. Near the ending of the game, as Artyom is running through the Ethereal mission while trapped in the Dark Ones'' mindgames, he hears Hunter's voice and runs towards him. As he reaches Hunter, he falls, when he turns over, a very bright light shines in Artyoms face, then Hunter emerges from the light and says: "If it's hostile, you kill it", he then throws a revolver to Artyom. Artyom uses the revolver to shoot the Dark One, and depeding on the ending outcome, the Dark One will die, or survive for Artyom to help it. Hunter's secret If The Player finds the secret room in Dead City 1, there will be a tape player on the table and when activated, the message talks about Hunter bringing some heavy gear to Exhibition, and that if he did not return, to tell the Colonel (Miller). After the message has been heard, it cannot be replayed. Instead, it starts playing some instrumental rock. Trivia *Artyom sees Hunter as his mentor. *Hunter is a Ranger as he lives by their codex; ''If it's hostile, you kill it. *How exactly he manages to carry his heavy gear to Exhibition across the surface is unknown, although he could just be either a very skilled or lucky individual. *Judging by his Dog Tag, it is possible that Hunter was formerly a member of a Special Forces unit before the Nuclear Holocaust. *Hunter is alive in the novel "Metro 2033" *The Revolver Hunter gives you in Ethereal has a extended barrel. Category:Characters